villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mossi Kasic
Mossi Kasic is a deadly fighter turned crime lord and the main antagonist of the 2014 cop buddy comedy movie Let's Be Cops. He is portrayed by James D'Arcy who played Father Francis in The Exorcist: The Beginning, prequel to the cult classic, supernatural horror film The Exorcist. Biography Mossi Kasic is a Russian-American criminal who runs a crew of thugs and preys upon local shop owners and immigrants like himself. He muscles in, takes co-ownership of the local businesses and uses them for money laundering and other illegal activities. He also is being described as an animal; vicious, wild, predatory and ever merciless. He cannot be reasoned, nor talked to without even his say-so first. And having an insane temper and can snap at anytime, even at a smallest moment. He is prone to violence. Above all, he loves to battle, and he lives for the thrill of the fight. He even once trained as a former MMA fighter before. He now operates in a club called Tirana Club in Los Angeles, California where he throws parties and hosts fights, and ironically 3 people died every time he throws a party. Later, 2 long time pals from Ohio, Justin Miller, a reject video game designer, and Ryan O'Malley, a washed up college football quarterback, recall a pact they once made while now living in Los Angeles: if they had not “made it” in LA by the time they reached the age of 30, they would head back to their Ohio hometown. While exiting a bar, their car is hit by a vehicle full of Russian thugs with the mob boss Mossi sitting in the back with 2 women, who intimidate them into doing nothing. Later, Ryan convinces him to use the police uniforms from his presentation as costumes for their college reunion party. Upon attending, both are confronted with their failures and mutually accept to honor their pact. As they walk home, they are treated like real cops and decide to enjoy the gag. It allows Justin to finally get the attention of Josie, a waitress to whom he is attracted and who works at a local diner, Georgie’s. Ryan decides to take the hoax further than one night. He learns official procedures and buys a used police cruiser, modifying it to resemble the genuine article. Although reluctant, Justin agrees to continue the charade, and through it begins a relationship with Josie. Ryan gets revenge on the Russians who hit his car, unaware that they are mobsters blackmailing the owner of Georgie’s. During their many shenanigans, Ryan and Justin end up on a real distress call with Patrol Officer Segars. The experience shakes Justin, who realizes they face serious jail time if exposed. He tries to “retire,” but gets a phone call from Josie about a man frequently harassing her at work. It turns out to be Mossi Kasic. Once more, the pair are intimidated into doing nothing, this time by Mossi himself who warns them to back off or there will be trouble. With the information recieved from Segars, Ryan obtains surveillance equipment to gather evidence in order to put Mossi away, along with an unidentified partner who has been investigating the pair. Ryan convinces Justin to do an undercover operation to obtain information on an incriminating shipment of crates. During the mission, and with information from Dominican low-level criminial and truck driver named Pupa. Later, they discover the crates full of SWAT equipment, along with secret tunnels in which they are shipped that run between Mossi’s club and Georgie’s restaurant. This necessitates the acquisition of the restaurant, explaining the blackmail. After a few close encounters, they barely escape. Fed up, Justin insists on mailing the evidence anonymously, but Ryan, finding purpose in his life again, is set on delivering it personally. They fight, and part ways. Ryan brings his evidence to Segars, who recommends it go to the highest authority, which is Detective Brolin. Unfortunately, Brolin is actually Mossi’s boss and partner. After instantly recognizing each other, Ryan makes it out of the station, but his sudden threat has blown their cover. Meanwhile, Justin decides to man up and, in uniform, assertively pitches his game again. One of Brolin’s officers shows up to try and kill him, inadvertently helping to sell the pitch. Ryan is abducted, and Mossi sends a threatening message to Justin. Overwhelmed, Justin pleas to Segars for help after admitting everything. He also confesses to Josie, which he had made previous attempts to do, and she disgustedly leaves him. Justin goes into the tunnels alone while Ryan pits Mossi and Brolin against each other, prompting Mossi to shoot and kill the detective. Justin attempts to save his friend, but is overpowered. Segars arrives, causing Mossi and his crew to retreat. Segars admonishes the duo for their deception and orders them to leave before going after the mobsters without waiting for backup. Ryan and Justin agree they can’t abandon him, and suit up with the SWAT equipment. They save Segars, but he becomes incapacitated. The pair then face Mossi alone, during which the two reconcile, Ryan and Mossi fight, seeing that Mossi is overpowering Ryan, Justin tries to point the gun but instead he shoots Ryan on accident, Justin tries to shoot Mossi but is out of bullets, Mossi smiles and begins walking over to Justin, Justin gets the gun ready to hit Mossi on the head but instead, luckily, Segars shows up and shoots Mossi in the back of the chest, killing him. Gallery Mossi.jpg Безымянный.jpg Mossi_Kasic_the_Fighter.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg Face of Mossi Kasic.jpg Mister_Mossi_Kasic.jpg Deadly_Mossi_Kasic.jpg Mister_Kasic.jpg Mr._Kasic.jpg Cruel Mossi Kasic.jpg Arrogant Mossi Kasic.jpg 5.jpg Dangerous Mossi Kasic.jpg Vicious Mossi Kasic.jpg Mr._Mossi_Kasic.jpg Armed Mossi Kasic.jpg Furious Mossi Kasic.jpg Mossi Kasic & his hookers.jpg Angry Mossi Kasic.jpg Безымянный (2).jpg 6.jpg Trivia *He is also called by his first name "Mossi" as his name is seen in the end credits of the film. Category:Fighter Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Brutes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Leader Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Scarred Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Knight of Cerebus